jth_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan (Rise of the Dead)
Ryan is one of the main protagonists of the Rise of the Dead series. He is portrayed by Ryan Woods in Rise of the Dead and Rise of the Dead 2: Apocalypse. He also appears in The Rise of the Dead in a cameo role. He is currently a zombie as of 2019. Personality Ryan was very loyal to the cause of zombie fighting. He would constantly be reminding his friends of their mission and helped to motivate the team. Background Ryan was childhood friends with Jack and Alyssa. On July 7, 2013, Ryan informs his friend Jack of a zombie invasion, and the two decide to set out to find a safer shelter. After several encounters with zombies, they find John and they continue their quest. They are soon captured by the mysterious Arthur Beansman Community. It is there Jack remembers a house with a nearly impenetrable security system owned by "Old Man Paranoid." After escaping, they decide to go find the house. On their travels, they are confronted by The Guy With The Car, but John throws a rock at him, sending him into a coma. The kids steal his car, and drive it to the house, only to find it surrounded by the zombies. After fighting them off, John tells Jack and Ryan to go inside the house, and that he will buy them time. Jack wakes up in the house, and Ryan tells him that they made it to the house and that John is missing. However, Ryan forgot to turn on the security system, and the house is soon attacked by zombies. Jack and Ryan fight them off, make it to the control panel, and activate the system. A bomb is triggered, but Jack and Ryan escape the blast radius. Once they are safe, the two vow to remember John and that they will continue the fight against the zombies. However, a zombie survived the blast, and continues to lurk about the house. Jack throws a surprise party for Ryan, and while the two celebrate they realize that they can't hide forever, and that they it is their responsibility as survivors to try and help people. Jack later discovers a video that was streamed by Dr. George Gutter. Gutter explains that he played a part in creating the zombie virus, and that he was able to synthesize an antidote. He said he was trapped in his apartment, but he left the antidote and some research he had in his apartment, begging for the viewer to come find it. The two decide to set out the next day, and decide to have a going-away party. But the zombie who survived let other zombies in, and Jack and Ryan are forced to flee. Jack and Ryan set out in The Guy With The Car's car to find the antidote, and after several attacks by zombies, they meet The Guy With The Car, who has woken up from his coma. The Guy With The Car demands for the location of the Zombie antidote, but Jack drives away. Soon, Ryan realizes that they are being tailed by the Arthur Beansman community. They are captured, and while there soon realize that John is still alive, and was captured by the community. They then find out John is scheduled to be executed. Jack steals the cell key, and they rescue John and escape. They fill each other in, and the heroes drive over the George Washington Bridge, to get into New York City, where Gutter lived. But, The Guy With The Car blows the bridge and the car falls into the river. Jack and Ryan escape, but John is once again missing. Jack and Ryan camp for the night, and are attacked by zombies. The next day, they rob a grocery store and later run into John, who, without food turned into a "savage." However, John becomes himself again when he eats some of the stolen food. The heroes walk some more, and while camping for the night, Jack is attacked by an ABC Commando. However, Ryan kills the man. The next day, the heroes arrive at Gutter's apartment, only to find it still overrun by zombies. The heroes fight their way through, and when they make it to the top The Guy With The Car is waiting for them. John throws a paper "throwing knife" (an quick origami similar to a paper airplane) at The Guy With The Car. He stumbles into a window, and falls to his death. The heroes find the antidote, along with instructions to duplicate it. Jack says that with this, they now have a fighting chance at saving the world. The trio traveled for years after this. During this period, John was separated from the group. At some point, Alyssa either joined or observed the group. Jack and Ryan attempted to travel to a safe haven out west, and Ryan turned into a zombie at some point before he could make it. He wandered the wilderness and returned to Alyssa. Notes * Ryan stars in the first two films and has a cameo in third. * His involvement in The Rise of the Dead was a last minute addition. * Ryan's line "No don't, it's not worth it," was found as amusing by the cast and audiences. This line received an homage in The Rise of the Dead when Alyssa said something very similar. * Despite having a minor role in the final film, Ryan appears in the final shot of the franchise. Appearances * Rise of the Dead * Rise of the Dead 2: Apocalypse * The Rise of the Dead